Lapsuudentoverit
by LolitSan
Summary: Ensimmäinen suomenkielinen HTF-ficci! Flippy/Flaky Flaky on monta vuotta erossa parhaasta ystävästään, joka yhtäkkiä ilmestyykin kodin pihalle. Flaky on onnellinen, että Flippy on elossa, mutta tämä kärsii vielä sodan aiheuttamasta skitsofreniasta, joka selviää Flakylle ei niin toivotulla tavalla.. HUOM: HUMAN HTF


HAPPY TREE FRIENDS!

Tiedän, FraSey vielä kesken, mutta tätäkin on pakko jatkaa.. :)

Hahmot eivät kuulu minulle! Kiitos. (pahoittelen jos löytyy kirjoitusvirheitä)

* * *

Kävelin lätäköiden päällä samalla kun taivaalta satoi vettä kuin saavista kaatamalla. Minulla oli onneksi sateenvarjo mukanani. Mutta kenkäni olivat likomärät. Suuntasin eteenpäin, kuljin talojen ohi. Autot ajoivat ohi heittäen vettä kävelykadulle. Minuun ei onneksi osunut kun kävelin kävelykadun reunalla, tarpeeksi kaukana tiestä. Olin ainoa kävelijä kadulla. Huokaisin ja katsoin hieman surumielisenä eteenpäin. Sade väsytti minua aina. Mutta kaupungin ilmasto olikin puolet vuodesta tälläinen: vettä saattoi sataa syksyisin montakin päivää yhteen menoon. Minunhan täytyisi olla tottunut tähän, jos olen kerran asunut täällä koko ikäni..

"HEI VARO!"

Täh? Heräsin ajatuksistani ja huomasin pyöräilijän tulevan kovaa vauhtia päin. Lopetin hengittämisen. Tuntui kuin sydämeni olisi jättänyt yhden lyönnin välistä. Tuijotin vain kauhuissani tulevaa vaaraa, enkä jostain syystä liikkunut paikaltani minnekään. Suljin silmäni tiukasti kiinni ja tunsin pudottavani sateenvarjon kädestäni.  
Raotin silmiäni hetken päästä ja katsoin eteeni hämmentyneenä. Pyöräilijä oli kai onnistunut väistämään minua. Käännyin katsomaan taakseni ja huomasin pyöräilijän, joka vilkuili hetken aikaa taakseen. Pyöräilijällä oli hieman sellainen ilme kuin 'hullu tyttö...' Sitten heräsinkin pienestä shokistani kun suuri vesiaalto meni ylitseni. Kiljuin kun tunsin kylmän ja likaisen veden niskassani. Hengitin varovasti, peloissani. Olin liian väsynyt. Niin, sitä se vain oli. Väsymystä. Kai. Kumarruin ottamaan sateenvarjon maasta, mutten pitänyt sitä loppumatkaa suojanani; päälläni oli jo tarpeeksi paljon vettä, likaista vieläpä, joten sade saisi pyyhkiä sitä hieman pois.  
Kävelin katse maassa ja kuuntelin ympärilläni olevaa sadetta. Erilaisia ääniä pisaroista. Ääniä jotka syntyivät kun pisarat osuivat asfalttiin, puiden lehtiin tai autojen konepelleille. Vaistomaisesti käännyin oikealle ja katsoin edessäni olevaa pientä asuintaloa. Perillä oltiin. Huokaisin tyytyväisenä hymyillen ja astuin ensimmäiselle portaalle, huomioni kuitenkin osui vasemmalla puolellani muutaman metrin päässä olevaan kasaan. Tarkemmin katsottuna siinä istui joku. Nostin jalkani takaisin portaalta ja tuijotin sitä jotakuta suu hieman auki.

"H-hei..?" kysyin ääni hieman täristen, mutta henkilö ei reagoinut.

Tunsin vesipisaroiden lyövän kasvoilleni kun katselin liikkumatonta olentoa. Kävelin sen luo ja kysyin uudestaan, mutta en saanut vastausta. Kyykistyin ja yritin nähdä henkilön kasvot. Hiukset olivat kasvojen edessä. Epäilin hieman, mutta kurotin kädelläni hiuksia pois kasvojen edestä.

"Flippy?" kysyin yllättyneenä, mutta peloissani kun tunnistin henkilön lapsuudenystäväkseni, vaikka monta vuotta olikin kulunut. Toistin hänen nimeään tuloksetta. Tuijotin häntä. Ja vaivuin omiin ajatuksiini. Tunsin kauheaa ikävää, koska olin nähnyt ystäväni viimeksi ennen kuin tämä oli lähtenyt sotaan.

"Flaky?"

" ! "

"Mitä?"

"Ha-.. Ha-.." haukoin henkeä ja tuijotin järkyttyneenä herännyttä. Vedin käteni nopeasti pois hänen otsaltaan ja kaaduin polvilleni. Onneksi hän tarttui minusta kiinni jotten olisi kaatunut hänen päälleen.

"F-F-Flippy!" kakistelin ulos ja pienet kyyneleet ilmestyivät silmäkulmiini halatessani häntä. Jatkoin, " sinä elät!"

Hymyilin, ja olin onnellinen.

"Oliko ikävä?" hän kysyi.

"Oli.." vastasin hymyillen ja halasin häntä vielä. Tunsin kylmän ja märän asfaltin polvieni ja säärieni alla. Palelluin hieman, mutta Flippyn halaus lämmitti. Tunsin myös piristyvän hieman väsymyksestä. Pitkästä aikaa, niin pitkästä aikaa sain halata parasta ystävääni lapsuuden ajoiltani.

"Asuthan vielä täällä?"

"Asun."

"Päästätkö minut sisälle?"

Irtauduin halauksesta ja Flippy nousi ylös vetäen minut samalla pystyyn. Työnsin käteni takin taskuun samalla kun astuin portaille. Tunnustelin ja löysin avaimet käteeni. Avasin oven ja työnsin sen auki. Kuulin kengistäni litinän kun astuin sisälle ja siirryin pitämään ovea ystävälleni. Näin tumman hahmon astuvan sisälle hämärästä ja nyt näin selvästi hänen kasvonsa. Hän olikaan muuttunut viime näkemästä. Kasvot olivat saaneet hieman maskuliinista näköä ja hiustyyli oli muuttunut. Hyvä oli, hiukset olivat aivan märät ja siitähän minä päättelin. Huomasin myös pituuden: olin suunnilleen hänen olkapäihinsä asti. Napitin katseellani Flippya. Meni hetki kunnes tajusin olevani aivan omissa maailmoisssani ja huomasin Flippyn katsovan minua ihmeissään. Punastuin ja päästin oven menemään kiinni.

"Haluatko syödä niin etsin sinulle jotkin kuivat vaatteet? Tai haluatko käydä suihkussa koska minulla saattaa kestää kun..." kysyin hieman nolona kun olin kääntänyt katseeni pois ja riisunut kenkäni. Joutuisin varmasti etsimään koko vaatekaapin läpi, jotta löytäisin vaatteet, jotka olisivat Flippylle sopivat.

"Mene sinä tai muuten vilustut", hän vastasi ja minä naurahdin.

"Ja sinäkö muka et? Istuit ties kuinka kauan tuolla ulkona.." Tunsin mieleni jotenkin kevenevän. Olin aina luonnostaan ujo ja ääneni oli heikko ja tärisevä, puhuin sitten tuntemattoman tai ystävän kanssa. Flippyn kanssa pystyin aina puhumaan mistä vain.

"Silti. En halua, että vilustut."

Hyväksyin hänen ehdotuksensa ja muistutin vielä syömisestä ja siitä, että tulisin pian takaisin ja etsisin hänelle ne vaatteet. Suunnistin kylpyhuoneeseen ja vilkaisin vielä taakseni. Huomasin Flippyn menevän keittiöön. Hyvä.  
Avasin oven ja menin kylpyhuoneeseen. Aloin repimään sadevedestä raskasta villapaitaani pois ja ripustin sen naulakkoon, laittaisin sen kohta pesukoneeseen. Riisuin loputkin vaatteeni ja kurkistin hetken aikaa itseäni peilistä. Huomasin muutaman likatahran poskellani ja otsallani, ja kuinka takkuiset hiukseni olivat. Avasin suihkutilan lasisen oven ja astuin suihkun alle. Väänsin hanasta ja hätkähdin hieman kun aluksi päälleni tippui kylmää vettä. Väistin sitä hetkeksi aikaa kunnes tunsin jalallani veden olevan lämmintä. Suljin silmäni ja pyyhin käsillä kasvojani. Tunsin lämpivän veden virtaavan kasvoillani ja kaikkialla vartalossani. Rentouduin täysin. Upotin molemmat käteni hiuksiin ja aloin peseytymään. Samalla selvitin pieniä takkuja hiuksissani. Aloin myös hyräilemään hieman.


End file.
